Sheikah Stone
Not to be confused with Gossip Stones. Sheikah Stones are recurring objects from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. If interacted with, these large stones will provide Link with access to Visions, hint videos that reveal solutions to puzzles, locations of items, or weaknesses of certain enemies. Visions are unlocked individually as certain puzzles are attempted: each clip is marked with "New", a check mark, or "Clear", indicating that the vision has not yet been viewed, that it has been viewed, or that its associated puzzle has been solved, respectively. Sheikah Stones are engraved with the Sheikah emblem. When they have a new vision to show Link, they will glow and/or become animated to indicate they have a new vision to show Link. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Sheikah Stones are found only in two areas of Hyrule: near Link's house in Kokiri Forest, and inside the Temple of Time. In order to see Visions, Link must crawl inside the stone itself. Sheikah Stones are not accessible in the game's Master Quest mode, however. When struck, they provide Link with the current in-game time, similar to Gossip Stones. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword One Sheikah Stone appears near the Sparring Hall in Skyloft after Link has acquired the Practice Sword, and another on Eldin Volcano when Link's gear has been stolen by Bokoblins, at which time he is prevented from traveling to Skyloft until he retrieves his items. Unlike in Ocarina of Time 3D, it is not required that Link crawls inside a Sheikah Stone to access the Visions screen; in fact, they communicate with him like any other character. In Skyward Sword they seem to be a special type of Gossip Stone, as the react in the same manner when Link uses certain items on or around them. Link meets the Sheikah Stone in Skyloft early in his quest, which raises up from the ground and introduces itself to him. If the Sheikah Stone is shot with the Bow, a green Rupee comes out of it. They will rocket off into the sky if Bombs are used near them, though a new Sheikah Stone will emerge from the ground shortly afterwards. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D Sheikah Stones can be found in Majora's Mask 3D for the 3DS. One is found in the clocktower, opposite of the stairs leading down into the sewer. It acts the same as in Ocarina of Time 3D, with Link having to crawl into them to see a vision, however it will also speak to him like the Sheikah Stones from Skyward Sword. Non-canonical appearances Sonic: Lost World In The Legend of Zelda Zone DLC for Sonic: Lost World, Sheikah Stones can be seen throughout the level, and rocket up into the sky after being touched by a Bomb Wisp. Etymology Prior to the release of Ocarina of Time 3D, the term "Sheikah Stone" was often used synonymously with Gossip Stones, as these also bear the Sheikah emblem. See also * Gossip Stone * Howling Stone * Owl Statue * Pirate's Charm * Song Stone * Moonlight Merchant es:Piedra Sheikah pt-br:Pedra Sheikah Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items